


Origin

by Thecrazydragonlady15



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, I really tried my best on this, Origin Story, Zexal fans please don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazydragonlady15/pseuds/Thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: Don Thousand. It’s a name that, for the people of Earth, Heartland City, and Astral World, can invoke fear. However, everything has an origin story….





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This first story that I'm adding to my Yu-Gi-Oh! one shot collect is written for melontoyo over on Tumblr for the Yugioh Secret Santa Even 2018!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story; I’ve never written anything for Zexal but I hope I caught the spirit of it.

The world was balance: light and dark; happiness and sadness; chaos and order.

Don Thousand gritted his teeth. He slammed his fist down on the table; had there been any object on it, there was no doubt that said item would have hit the ground. If it weren’t for the pure, unadulterated rage coursing through him, he would have seen his fellow citizens, all a pure, blueish tint, flinching away from him. They hid in the columns and shadows surprisingly in surplus in a world dedicated mostly to the light. The so-called “god” who stood at the head of the room, however, remained expressionless. He stared him down with an icy gaze. It never wavered. Eliphas stared him down. Don Thousand straightened.

“You can’t get rid of chaos,” he declared, “You are asking for certain death!”

A low murmur rose from the citizens. Eliphas glared at them though and they shrunk away again. He turned to face him, “You cannot stop this decision.” His tone was strong, certain. He motioned to the people hidden in the shadows and around him. “This is the wish of all the citizens of Astral World.”

“Not all,” Don Thousand sneered. “Do I no longer count as a citizen? This decision is foolish!” His eyes travelled around the room and, this time, he could see the people flinch. “The world is balance! Chaos and order cannot exist without the other.”

“We are striving for more than balance. We desire true greatness.”

“It is death!”

Eliphas turned from him, his cape fluttering a bit behind him. “We strive to rank-up and only by ridding ourselves of the darkness that is chaos will we be able to do this.”

Don Thousand threw out a hand, “Are you listening to yourself? You’re willing to risk the destruction of this world for the mere sake of ‘ranking up.’ You can’t even be sure that it will work!”

His words worked. The citizens again mumbled and looked up to their leader. Eliphas closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he declared, “The darkness has corrupted you. You are a danger to this world.”

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He could feel the anger and frustration rising in him like a violent, malicious wave but he clenched his fists and pushed the feeling away. He opened both his eyes and mouth again, ready to continue the fight.

He never got the chance.

A set of strong hands gripped his arms and pinned them behind his back. Don Thousand looked up, shocked. Two golden figures, near perfect, un-detailed copies of Eliphas, held him, staring at him coldly and expressionlessly. Their eyes were a solid green and yellow. A cold chill shot through him. Don Thousand felt seized by the intense fear that coursed in his body and it nearly cooled the volcano of his anger. Eliphas didn’t bother to turn around.

“It is clear what your decision is,” he stated, “but I cannot allow you to keep this world in danger. Don Thousand, you are hereby banished from Astral World.”

He tugged against his restraints but the clones only held tighter. They bruised his skin. Their hands didn’t so much as quaver.

“You can’t do this,” he shouted. Eliphas began to walk from the room, completely ignoring the cries of the citizen. “Please! Don’t do this! Astral World will be destroyed! Life cannot exist without a balance! Please! Listen to me!” His desperate eyes scanned the room.

The citizens remained quiet. Some of them shared looks. Then, slowly, one by one, they began to leave the room, following Eliphas out. Don Thousand ceased his fight as he watched them do so.

They made their choice.

Just like he had made his.

Slowly, the fire returned. It built into an inferno in his heart, raging in his spirit, coursing, surging through him until the only thing he remembered was anger. He could not escape his captors. However, he made a vow to himself as they began to lift him from the floor, dragging him off to what he did not question was certain death: if Astral World desired neither him nor Chaos, then the two would be the same.

They would get their revenge.

Even if it meant the destruction of the universe.

****

_Life cannot exist without a balance._

_There must be chaos to have order, order for chaos._

_The balance is broken._

_Light and dark._

_Betrayed._

_They made their choice._

_Betrayed._

_What is left to return to?_

_Light. Only Light._

_Betrayed._

_BETRAYED._

The first sensation he had was of a new heartbeat. It wasn’t his own; his heart had frozen many years before hand. Centuries past. This belonged to another, a faint pulsing that resounded in the universe. It bled into him. Don Thousand felt himself shudder for the first time in years. He relished in the heat that was offered to him and he breathed deeply as a form acceptance.

_I accept you._

There is a funny thing about energy; according to the most basic of laws, energy can neither be destroyed nor created. It can, however, change. Eliphas, for all his godly knowledge and wisdom, seemed to not be aware of this or he simply believed that he had been powerful enough to break the very basic laws that governed the universe. The people of Astral World are energy. They are not human. Nothing of their make-up even remotely puts them in the realm of being human except for their appearance; by all beliefs and ideas, they were sentient energy. Knowing this, it was easy to see what was happening at this time: Don Thousand, abandoned by his own people, was merely tossed into space where he underwent a freezing and his body floated aimlessly in the vast void; Chaos too, violently removed from every corner of Astral World before it was removed to space, had floated until enough of it had been drained from its previous home to fit Eliphas’s definition of “pure.” That is… all of it. Instead of either of them disappearing, both found each other. The Chaos, the dark energy that helps breathe life into galaxies, found the frozen Don Thousand, heard his anguished wish of revenge, and, having a non-sentient wish itself to not die, provided him with the life that had been ripped away from him. His first breath in thousands of years was enough to form a connection.

Don Thousand became a king although he did not know it yet.

The Chaos protected him. More centuries passed. It came together in a form that it remembered with fading familiarity. While not able to become a being like Don Thousand, Chaos was able to a world unto itself, the other side of the coin that had been ripped away from Astral World. Slowly, it came together until the day that it was whole again.

Don Thousand’s eyes shot open. It took a moment for his vision to clear but he didn’t feel confused. Just… winded. He looked around at the world that Chaos had created. It was dark. Gloomy. Devoid of even the tiniest speck of light. A twisted grin came to his face when he realized that like the world around him, he was whole again. Never had he felt so powerful! He could feel the darkness pulsing in and out of the universe. He could see it.

Except in Astral World.

A low growl escaped his lips. His revenge. His anger. He would appease them all.

Don Thousand paused. Eliphas wasn’t completely idiotic; he would have sensed Chaos’s reformation into this new, barren world, and he probably would have sensed his own revival. He would need to plan.

The darkness quivered around him. He watched as it approached him, forming a black ball at the ground that floated up to hover at his eye level. He nearly didn’t recognize the face looking back at him. All that remained exposed of his face were his eyes, the rest was covered in a solid mask. Large, black wings extended from his back. Massive claws capped his finger tips and he towered over the world around him. This did not unnerve him. A new life, a new form. Certainly, as he was, this would be enough to strike fear into the people of Astral World.

He raised a hand. The darkness quivered before him before it exploded in a hiss, making the world around him disappear.

Chaos was energy. It was not confined to one place or time. It gave him vision. Don Thousand watched as time unwound before him and he smirked, realizing that Chaos too had no desire to be thrown to the side. It wanted this victory as much as he did.

“This time,” he promised the darkness as the final image faded, “This time, we won’t let Eliphas do as he pleases.”

Only the silence returned his promise.


End file.
